


To late

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Summary: A story about sunstreaker his brother sideswipe And shadow
Relationships: Shadow and sunstreaker, Sunstreaker (Transformers)/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

Shadow was walking into school when a kid pushed her against the locker and whispered into her ear hello freak. She then pushed him off and ran to her locker, grabbed her stuff and went to class wishing that class was over.

The school was over shadow was walking home when a gorgeous yellow Lamborghini drove full speed Down the road coming to a stop in front of her. Shadow looked into it and saw no one was inside as she was about to walk away it made weird noises and turned into a robot. She then walked back very slowly shaking with fright the robot then picked her up and transformed into the Lamborghini again and strapped her into its seat belt she then started to hyperventilate and fainted

Sunstreaker looked into his passenger seat and saw the girl hyperventilating and then she fainted. Sunstreaker then thought about why he took the girl and not someone else but this one caught his eye she had one blue and one red-eye and had something different about her than all the other humans. He then used his scanners and scanned her it turned out she was a techno-organic so who was the cybertronian she was related to he was so lost in thought he did not notice the female waking up but he did notice when it screamed at him to let her go. He then looked at her and told her to shut up or he would take a knife and kill her by taking her heart from her dead lifeless body. She then shut up and asked him where they were going. He just kept quiet and kept driving until the girl hit the dash bored he then grabbed her by the neck and started strangling her she started choking and screamed at him to stop he then told you to listen to him and don't back talk her do anything I don't want, you are mine you hear me your mine. She nodded vigorously and he let go and she gasped for air. She then looked into his icy blue eyes and asked can you please tell me why in here she didn't dare make eye contact with him after a while he replied I need you to help me track down my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow POV

I was stuck with a sociopathic alien and had to help him find his brother oh "joy".

We were on our way to a gas station to get fuel because the sunstreaker was low on fuel he said he was supposed to use Energon but since he does not know where to find it he has to use gas.

He pulls up to the gas station

"wait in the car," he said

I tell him. "Yes, sunstreaker I will wait in the car". He then walks away and goes into the store to pay for fuel as he was busy doing that I open the door and pick the lock of another car as I'm trying to break into it I feel a hand grab me and whisper into my ear angrily' "I wouldn't do that if are were you". I then freeze in fear and slowly turn around and see sunstreaker his eyes are blazing red and he looks like he wants to kill me. But I'm in a gas station in a town so that probably wouldn't work. He grabs me by the wrists and drags me to his car and opens the door slowly I turn around and look at him he has a look on his face that says " you don't get in there and. You won't be alive very long " Ithen quickly get in and buckle up.


	3. Chapter 3

I was still stuck with a crazy cybertronian guy it sucks why can't I be at home in bed watching tv snuggling my cat. But no I'm stuck with an ALIEN in a CAR, HANDCUFFED to the steering wheel waiting for him to come back what if he does not and I'm stuck here forever we'll I guess I will have to use my cybertronian powers to get out then but when I do that I blackout for a few days. So no thanks I will stick with the alien. Will I'm thinking a certain alien comes back all bloody and limping with a blue thing sticking out of his side when he opens the door on the passenger side he crawls in and groans in pain he then tries to pull out the thing in his side but every time he grabs it and tries to pull it goes farther in it must have hit something bad because he cries out in pain when he tries to grab it again I quickly reach into his pocket while he is not looking and grab the keys for the handcuffs and unlock them. I then crawl in the back and grab a first aid kit and open the driver's door and go around to the other side and open it he is now breathing heavily and crying out in pain every few seconds I come up to him and slowly move his hand away from the injury and try to take the spike out when I grab it. It does not go farther in and slowly comes out of him he groaned and cried out when it came out. I then quickly put my hand on his wound and mutter some words Ifeel my power draining as Ido so. but his wound is healing I am extremely tired and leaning against the door. When sunstreaker pulls meonto his lap and closes the door he then reclines the seat and groans he pulls me into a laying position on his chest and Icurl into him listening to his slow heartbeat Ihear him whisper the word thank you human before you blackout


End file.
